


Remembrall

by feverbeats



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, they're making love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrall

  
It takes Severus nine weeks to learn the concealment charm to his satisfaction. What begins as an idle interest in the spell blossoms into an obsession as the weeks wear on and he begins to realize exactly what he can accomplish with such a charm. There are other things he should be devoting his time to, such as brewing potions for the Dark Lord, but he finds himself losing more and more hours every day on the simple little spell.

When he can be absolutely sure it's working perfectly, he makes his way to Lily's house. Oh yes, he's known where she and Potter live for a long while now, never mind the fact that they're aurors, and therefore enemies of his master.

None of the curtains are drawn, and he wonders if they feel safe. They must, in their glowing little world of candles and clean, light magic and things that don't snap and break. Severus forces himself to breathe.

Tonight, they're making love. He would like to be able to pretend to himself that he chose this time of evening arbitrarily, but he's not quite pathetic enough to tell himself that lie. He huddles against the window frame and watches as Potter undresses Lily slowly, grinning like a schoolboy.

He forces himself to look away from her, to watch Potter's face instead. He would rather be angry than guilty at the moment, as there will be time enough for guilt soon.

Her hair bounces at her shoulders as she laughs at something Potter has said, and that makes Severus angrier. _It should be me in there_, he tries to tell himself, but the lie falls flat. He knows his place. After all, he spent seven years being taught it, and he's not a forgetful person.

In fact, he remembers what great clarity everything these two have ever said or done.

They fall onto the bed in tandem, two bodies that are meant for each other. Severus finds himself wondering why she held out so long.

Watching them together is spellbinding, but not quite arousing. He has some vague shreds of pride left, or at least something he thinks is pride. It's best, though, that he can't hear them through the thick glass of the window.

He watches Lily's hand as her fingers tighten on clean white sheets, and he desperately tries to look anywhere but at her body. For all his secrecy, he's not as much of a voyeur as he feared he might be. Letting his eyes fall halfway shut, he can see how she moves, but not in any detail.

Lily moves like a snake, sometimes. He has never told her this. It would upset her, he thinks, although he's not sure why. They've never loved the same things, really.

Potter's glasses are on the nightstand, forgotten many minutes previously. Now, his eyes are squeezed shut as he moves inside her, whispering something Severus cannot hear.

Her heel is digging into the small of Potter's back. He hopes it hurts.

It's over too soon, Potter arching his back and Lily—Severus can't look at her. He allows himself to slide down the wall of the house until he's seated on the ground, wrapped in his own concealment charm and shaking hard. What a waste, what a bloody _waste_. He spent nine weeks for nothing except this dull, foolish ache in his chest, and even that isn't new.

He returns to the Dark Lord's side chagrined, wondering if maybe his master knew what he was doing the whole time and allowed it, simply so Severus could learn a valuable lesson.

And he has learned his lesson. There are certain things that will always be beyond his reach, and trying to achieve contact with them will just end badly. It hurts, but it's not a shock. It's just his life all over again.

He won't forget the lesson, this time.


End file.
